


Little Miracles

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blood, Caretaker Severa, Childbirth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fpreg, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa didn't even know how it had happened, but here it was. She was going to be...well, a parent, for lack of a better specification. All she could do now was take care of her fragile, scared girlfriend as best she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/gifts).



> You wanted dumb tropey fic? You got it. :) Honestly, I have a soft spot for dumb tropey fic myself and I was glad to have a chance to write this. And this pairing!

They still didn't know how Noire had managed to get pregnant in the first place. Severa was the only one she'd ever been intimate with, it was scientifically impossible for a woman to sire a child, and Cynthia's father never had managed to perfect that baby-creating hex he and Miriel had talked about. But Lissa was an experienced healer, the test results were in front of them plain as day.

Every morning Noire woke up vomiting and sobbing, Severa wished it had been her. She hated the idea of being pregnant, getting fat and useless and not being able to fight anymore, but she'd always been in good health. Noire was fragile, she got winded just from stacking firewood or carrying pails of water. How was she going to carry a kid for nine months?

Oh, well, Severa thought. If she couldn't have the kid transferred to her body she could still devote every waking moment to keeping Noire comfortable and healthy. She rubbed her back while she puked, helped her bathe, helped her sit up to sip comforting tea or fresh water, asked Stahl and Sumia to help make nutritious soups Noire could keep down. She guarded their little home with her axe and a menacing glare, daring any bandits to come near them. She kept the house as clean as she possibly could with her level of housekeeping skills.

And of course, she knew they could count on their mothers for help. Severa's mother rushed to their aid as soon as Severa opened her mouth and for once, she was grateful. As for Tharja, she did what she could without resorting to curses...even if Noire _begged_ her to curse away the morning sickness and the dizzy spells. That part of their relationship was _over,_ Tharja insisted, a good mother didn't risk her pregnant daughter and future grandchild with dark magic.

Luckily, the sickness wore off after a few months. Noire's belly grew bigger and Severa found herself constantly placing her hands there and trying to feel for any sign of movement even though it was still too early. One day, she was out brushing the horses when suddenly she heard Noire cry out; she immediately dropped the brush and ran into the house.

"What is it?"

"S-Severa..." Noire smiled, grabbing her hand and placing it against the bulge. Severa blinked, then gasped as she felt a tiny flutter against her palm.

" _Oh._ " She smiled. "Guess who finally decided to say hello."

From then on the kid never stopped moving, keeping Noire awake and causing her as much discomfort as it did joy. Severa would scold Noire's growing belly gently, trying to quiet the kid down, but to no avail.

Sometime around her sixth month, her girlfriend was suddenly more energetic than she'd been...well, ever. More than energetic, actually; most nights Severa would gently ease Noire back against the pillows and kiss her, stroke her heavy breasts and touch her moist, swollen lower lips, trace her fingers along the curve of her swollen belly until Noire cried out her release and fell asleep against her, satiated and happy.

It couldn't last, though. Around her eighth month Noire became cranky and would slip into her other personality, _BLOOD AND THUNDER! I told you to hang the towels on the **other** rack! Are you completely daft?!_ And moments later she'd be in tears, apologizing and begging Severa's forgiveness for her outbursts. Severa was used to Noire's episodes and frankly she was surprised they'd taken such a long break.

Their mothers visited more and more to help them prepare the house for the new arrival. Cordelia fussed about cleaning and folding towels and making sure they had enough blankets and clothing and supplies while Tharja cast several protection spells over the house. Unfortunately, she also saw fit to be brutally honest with Noire about the pain and effort of childbirth, and Severa had to bite her tongue not to snap at her. That night, she found Noire sitting outside under the darkening sky, arms wrapped around her huge middle and tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm scared, Severa," she whispered. "What if something's wrong with the baby? I'm so weak, and we still don't even know how it happened. And you heard what Mother said, having a baby hurts so much, what if I'm not strong enough to handle it?" Severa held her as close as Noire's swollen body would allow, stroking her hair and whispering reassurances to her. Their baby would be fine, Lissa and Maribelle and Libra and their mothers had been taking good care of her all along and Severa had done the rest. And who cared if they didn't know how it happened? It was _their_ kid and whoever had anything bad to say about it could say hello to her fist!

Tharja didn't tell anymore horror stories after that, though.

One day she came back from a meeting with Lucina to find Libra, Lissa and Maribelle already there; Noire had gone into labor while she was out and Severa immediately felt guilty for leaving even though Noire had insisted she'd be fine. After all, the baby wasn't due for another three weeks, right? But Noire was wailing in pain and begging for Severa to come to her and stay with her, and Severa ground her teeth so even she wouldn't know how scared she was.

It was a long, painful process. Early morning became afternoon and then night, and Noire was in so much pain she thought she would die and all Severa could do was hold her hand and let her crush her fingers. _She's too delicate, her body's too weak, I knew this could happen._ The healers spoke in whispers, Severa occasionally heard words like _premature_ and _high risk_ and it was all she could do not to scream herself for how helpless she felt.

Finally, in the middle of the night, Noire's screams tore through the air as she squeezed Severa's hand like a vice grip, bearing down on Maribelle's command. There was so much blood, Noire was sweating and pale and at several points sobbed that she couldn't do this, she needed her mother's curses to kill the pain, she felt like she was about to die.

"You're _not_ ," Severa hissed, biting against the ache in her left hand. "I swore I wouldn't let you die no matter what, and you swore you'd stay by my side through anything. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for and we both know it. Now _push!_ "

Noire screamed, and a moment later so did their baby.

"It's a-" Lissa gasped. "Oh, oh my!"

"W-hat is it?! Is-" But Noire couldn't finish the question as she doubled over and let out one last shriek.

Several moments later, each girl had a daughter cradled in her arms. Noire was pale and sweaty and exhausted but wonderfully _alive_ as Libra wrote the time of birth on the certificates and Lissa cleaned up the blood and any other gross stuff left over.

"How?" Severa asked after a long silence. "How was she pregnant with twins the whole time and we didn't even know it?"

"The other one was hiding," Libra said. "It's rather common with twins, actually. And it explains why Noire went into labor so early."

"Wow..." Noire smiled, looking down at the baby in her arms. "I...I really did this. I had two babies and I didn't die."

"I knew you wouldn't," Severa said. "So, I guess now all we have to do is name them. I think...we should name one Phila. Because...my mother would like it!" She blushed. "N-not that I care what she thinks!"

"Ahaha, that's a pretty name. And..." Noire yawned. "Mm, I always liked the name Annika."

Phila and Annika soon nursed from their mother and then went to sleep in their bassinets. Lissa and Maribelle went home to their boys, and Libra stayed the night with them to make sure everything went well.

Severa lay awake as Noire fell into a well-deserved sleep. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's sweaty hair, smiling and kissing her pale cheek.

"Good job, Noire."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't specify Severa and Noire's fathers on purpose. I figured you might like to fill in that gap on your own. :) Besides, I wanted to keep the focus mostly on the girls; their mothers were obviously going to be super involved but I didn't want to shoehorn in too many pairings or characters.


End file.
